


Faster Than The Speed Of Night

by Bizarra



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inspired By A Manip, Multi, Other versions of Janeway/Chakotay, Parallel Universes, Shameless Smut, i don't know where this came from, other pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra
Summary: Parallel Universes can be... interesting.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 91
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the gals at the Corner. You know who you are.

Inspired fully and utterly by this Manip by Unknown. (If you know who the artist is, please tell me, so I can credit them):  


The bridge was bright and airy, in cream colors with a hint of crimson. If one were to walk the rest of the ship, they would find the same. This was not a ship for war, though it could defend itself, and would without hesitation. This was a ship built for pure exploration, learning, expanding the mind, and knowledge.

The men on the bridge were dressed in simple short exomis, their chests bare, but for a single strap across and fastened at the shoulder by a decorative brooch as befitted their rank. The higher the rank, the longer the fabric, with none passing the knees. On their feet were simple sandals. The higher up the calf the leathers wrapped, again depended on rank. Men who were Beloved Intendeds wore a gold circlet on their left bicep. Of those on the bridge, there were three.

Each man was at his station doing their usual day-to-day duties, the day shift having just started. Soon the sound of doors slid open, and the lowest ranked among the men called, “Empress on the Bridge.”

The regal woman nodded at the man as she passed en route to her seat of honor, for she was the highest-ranked individual on the intrepid starship as it sailed among the stars. She was elegantly attired in a floor length cream colored chiton, edged in red. Her right arm and shoulder were fully draped, while the left shoulder and arm were bare. Her deep red hair was swept in a half bun, then cascaded down her back in a crimson fall. As befitted her rank and position, she wore a crown embedded with jewels of red, gold, teal, and diamond in the center.

She stopped and glanced to her left, to her Beloved Intended, whose gold band matched the one she wore on her bare arm. “Good morn, my love. Might I have news of the previous evening?”

He bowed his reverence and kissed her deeply on the lips. “The morning has only improved since you’ve arrived.” He swept an arm across their workplace and apprised her of the night shift’s uneventful passing.

She smiled, satisfied with the report, and gracefully sat. She reached forward and pulled the angular hips of her man to her. She leaned forward and nipped playfully at his stomach, her hands splayed at his sides, grasping, lightly scratching. She looked upward into his deep obsidian eyes and grinned suggestively. “Quiet nights please me, as you did last night.”

“I’m glad I could please you, milady,” he spoke in an arousal deepened voice. Her hands were making their way beneath his skirts as his wound through the wavy falls of her hair. His eyes closed and his head lay back as she found his length with her tongue.

“You always do, love, as I will for you now.” She sank him deep into her mouth. His knees gave way, and he balanced himself on the edges of her chair. Her head bobbed, her cheeks hollowed as she sucked and he groaned deeply.

The other men worked on, oblivious to the sex act occurring behind them, as if it were a normal happening. Which, indeed it was. She was the Empress. She could do as she pleased, have anyone she wishes. It was a privilege of her rank as the ruling female. She always chose her Beloved Intended, but there were those who fervently hoped she would choose them as a Second.

A beep at his console caught the attention of the young man at the ops station. He hesitated for a moment, knowing that his Empress does not like interruptions during these times. He investigated the issue and internally sighed when he realized he would have to interrupt. He looked up and met the passion darkened eyes of her Intended and shook his head. He mouthed, _sorry_ and cleared his throat. “Empress Janeway, sensors are picking up a strange anomaly opening ahead of us.”

Her movement stopped momentarily as if she were trying to decide whether to continue on, or deal with the problem. Reasonable thought prevailed as dealing with the problem now would offer more time for pleasure later. She growled around the still hard shaft of her Intended before sitting back and pushing him away. She stood, rubbing her body alongside his as she moved and cupped his cheek. “Promises for later, lover.” She reached and squeezed his hard length lightly before rearranging his clothing to cover him.

She turned. “What is it, Kim?”

“Majesty, there’s an odd reading one hundred kilometers off the port bow.” His fingers flew deftly over his console. “I feel we should check it out.”

She glanced to her Beloved and saw in his eyes he agreed. She nodded and stepped to her helmsman. “Intended Paris, go to the coordinates that Kim,” she turned to the young man, “will send you.” Both men nodded their affirmation, so she returned to her place and sat. She crooked a finger at her mate and knowing they had time, finished the act she was in the midst of.  
-

“Empress, we’re nearing the anomaly.” Intended Tuvok spoke up. He held the third highest rank on Voyager and thus had similar freedoms to her Beloved Intended Chakotay. He too was Beloved, but his mate was in the Alpha Quadrant and he would never see her again. Thus, he was free to allow another to choose him or the Empress could add him as a Second. Neither of them were agreeable to that solution, so he stayed rigid to his earlier vows.

She stood, “are we in visual range?”

“We are, Majesty.” Kim confirmed. He transferred his screen to the main viewer.

What appeared was a bruise-colored roil of unsettled space. The anomaly was some sort of spatial rift.

Chakotay joined his Beloved at the center of their bridge. “Keep us clear, Paris.” He pivoted on his hip, “Kim, do your readings indicate what kind of rift this is?”

“It’s a healthy mix of chronitons and tachyons, Sir.” Kim replied.

“Empress,” Tuvok spoke up, a light inflection of confusion in his voice. “We are being hailed from within the rift, audio only”

She angled her head back, “open the channel.” She then re-faced the front and was surprised by what and who she heard.

“This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Voyager to the ship within the rift, can you read me?”

Empress Kathryn Janeway turned to her Intended, “within the rift?”

Chakotay’s brow raised, “that was your takeaway from the hail?”


	2. Chapter 2

Empress Janeway bristled at her mate and lay a hand on his bare chest, fingernails digging into skin, silencing him. She took a breath and replied. “I am Empress Kathryn Janeway of the Delta Starship Voyager. I show that it is your ship caught within the rift. Can you identify yourself again?”

“Empress Janeway? Did I hear you right?”

Kathryn turned to her man at Tactical. “Can you get that woman on visual?”

She addressed the hail again, “We are trying to get a visual, if you can try as well?” Kathryn turned to her Intended. “Seems we’ve found another us.”

Chakotay hummed suggestively.

His Empress reached and pinched him in a painful area. “Don’t get cocky, my love or there could be consequences.”

“Apologies, milady.” He bent and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder as the viewscreen flickered to life. A woman who looked very much like his was staring back in utter confusion. He straightened and stepped away.

“Who are you, again?” The Captain was asking, having recovered her senses.

The Empress replied, “I am Kathryn Janeway, the ruling female of the Delta Ship Voyager.”

“Is this a mirror universe?”

Kathryn shook her head. “I can assure you this isn’t. We’ve run across the Terrans a time or two. They are not pleasant.” She shivered, then straightened. “My guess is that we are parallel to your universe, and this rift has opened us to each other.”

At her comment, the ship began a shuddering quake, and she noticed that the other ship too was violently shaking. “What the Hell?” she whipped around to Tuvok.

“Intended Tuvok, report!”

“I believe that the rift is closing.”

“With us in it?” She looked up, “Captain, the rift is closing. We need to get out of here.” The screen suddenly went back to the outside image as they lost communications. She noticed the other ship seemed to take more damage. They must be further in. “Can you get a tractor on that ship?”

“I will try.” Her stalwart Vulcan said. 

“Paris, as soon as we’ve got a beam on them, back us the hell out of here.”

“Aye, majesty.”

After a few tense moments, both ships were finally free. But the rift that brought them together seemed to have closed tightly. Which led to a problem. What to do with the other ship now trapped in a different universe.

“Tuvok, hail the other Voyager.”

Once they reestablished communications, Kathryn asked, “is everyone all right? You seemed to take heavier damage, so we assumed you were further in.” She stepped forward, “If you have heavy casualties, I’m sure our doctor would be happy to assist yours.”

“Thank you.” the other woman, still wearing the garb of Starfleet, straightened her uniform and turned to ask if everyone was okay. “I think we’re fine.” She gestured, “yours?”

“We suffered no major ill effects. Thank you for asking.”

“Now to figure out how to get us out of here.” Janeway said.

“Still hellbent for the Alpha Quadrant?” Kathryn asked.

She noticed the Captain straighten, “Aren’t you?”

Kathryn shook her head. “We gave up on returning years ago. We have a better life here.” She explained, “We’ve been gone for so long no one would remember us. Our families have moved on. We’ve moved on.”

“You’ve created your own society.” Janeway observed. “How long have you been out here?”

Kathryn smiled. “Perhaps we can answer your questions over a lovely feast. For the moment, no one seems to be going anywhere. Why not enjoy your time here?”

She watched as the Captain turned to her First Officer. They obviously have not advanced their relationship. Kathryn turned to her own Beloved and nipped at his jawbone. “She has not sampled all the delights you can offer.” She told him softly, “We must fix that.”

She faced the screen again and noted the other woman was patiently waiting with an eyebrow raised. Kathryn smiled. “I would introduce my Beloved Intended to you, but I believe you know him already.” Her eyes drifted to the man who stood behind his captain.

Janeway cleared her throat. “We will agree to a meal together, then we must start working on getting us back to our own timeline. We do still want to get to Earth.”

The Empress smiled and dropped her head in agreement. “We will expect you and your First Officer within the hour.” A glint passed across her eyes. “And Captain. Don’t wear that uniform on my ship. Dress light. Comfortably. Dress like you will enjoy the evening.” Her brow raised quickly. Suggestively. “Because you will.”

Kathryn watched as Janeway’s lips quirked, then she crossed her arms, almost as if she were taking the suggestion as a challenge. “We will be there. Janeway out.”

She walked to her chair and sat. “Well, this should be quite the evening.” Kathryn reached and touched Chakotay’s arm. “Love, would you speak to Neelix, tell him to prepare a banquet and not to skimp.” She drifted her hand over the strong golden tan bicep, “have him prepare the Mess for enjoyment.”

Chakotay nodded in agreement, boldly let his hand travel over the body he knew well, and rose to leave the bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

Kathryn stood in the transporter room awaiting her guests. Tonight stands to be quite an interesting evening. She had changed to a light blue long chiton with gold clasps at her shoulders, leaving both arms bare save for the gold circlet on her left. Her Beloved Intended stood next to her, his clothing the same light blue sheer fabric, but went to his mid-calves. Both dressed for honored guests.

Soon the transporter shimmered to life and their guests materialized. Kathryn smiled when she noted they both wore civilian attire. They had listened to her. She had a feeling the captain would get stubborn, but was glad to see she hadn’t. She gathered the other Kathryn Janeway was just as curious as she was. 

“Welcome to my Voyager Captain, Commander.” Kathryn bowed as they stepped off the pad and walked closer. “You may call me Empress, Majesty, or Kathryn.” she smiled, “though that could get confusing.” She lay a hand on the upper arm of the man next to her. “My Beloved Intended, Chakotay. To lessen the confusion, you may refer to him as First Intended, or Consort,” She gave the arm a slight squeeze and stepped away to gesture. “Please, follow me.”

-

Captain Kathryn Janeway followed the strange duplicates of she and her first officer through an oddly bright corridor. If she hadn’t known better, she would have sworn this was not her ship. Well, no, it’s not her ship; her Voyager. But it was this Empress woman’s Voyager. Not seeing gray everywhere was disconcerting. 

As they stepped into the turbolift en route to Deck 2 and the Mess Hall, Janeway watched the pair. How in the world could even an alternate version of her be calling herself Empress? Despite herself, she found her eyes moving over both sheerly dressed bodies. In fifteen minutes she’d seen more of Chakotay than she had in seven years. Janeway heard a throat clear next to her and reddened as she realized he’d noticed exactly where she was staring. Her gaze quickly moved to the wall above everyone’s heads. That was much safer.

To break the awkward silence, Janeway asked, “You’ve given up on Starfleet?”

“What would be the point, Captain?” Kathryn turned, “There is no Starfleet out here. Here we govern by our own rules, shape our own destiny. Find our own pleasures.”

“So you’ve turned to Hedonism?” Janeway sharply.

Kathryn smiled. “It’s not a bad thing. We’re a matriarchal society.” She gazed lovingly to her Chakotay. “We’ve forged lasting bonds, we have children, we have jobs, we have a” she gestured around them, “home. Why would we want to go back to uncertainty when we have all that we need right here?”

The lift stopped on deck 2 and its occupants filed out.

“You speak as if you’ve been out here a lot longer than seven years.”

Kathryn slowed as Janeway spoke. “You’ve only been here for seven years? Your journey is still new.”

“Still new?” Janeway’s mouth hung open. “How long have you been out here?”

“We’ve been traveling for thirty-four years.” Kathryn supplied easily.

Janeway stopped as if she’d hit a wall. “Thirty-fou — you don’t look as though you’ve aged a day. You made a deal with someone.”

Kathryn smiled. “We have peace in our system. We have allies.” She reached for her Chakotay’s hand. “The Borg have been eliminated. The answer truly was a human-Q hybrid.”

The blood drained from the other woman’s face. “You said yes to Q. Are you now Q?” Janeway looked at the other Chakotay with new eyes, “are you all Q?”

“No. We’re not Q.” First Intended Chakotay supplied.

“But they have gifted us with ageless immortality.” Kathryn supplied. “We can still die, but, as long as we live, we will live.”

“I don’t understand. How could you — how could I, give up getting our people home? All that we’ve sacrificed. Our morals,” Janeway whispered, “the guilt.” 

“I stopped wallowing and opened myself to love.” Kathryn told her. “You should try it.”

“Not if it leads me to this!”

Kathryn got angry. “For fuck’s sake, Kathryn! You and I are different people, or have you not figured that out yet?” She reached for the other woman’s face. “If you open yourself to love, the path that opens to you will differ from the one that opened for me.” With that, she pulled the struggling woman into a deep kiss.

Janeway pushed at the body against her, trying to break the kiss, but the woman’s tongue slipped into her mouth and she forgot she was literally being kissed by herself. Something in the back of her mind reminded her that this was the first true remotely sexual contact she’d had in seven years that wasn’t a goddamned hologram or her own fucking hand. And she let go; began kissing back.

First Intended Chakotay tugged on his ear and glanced awkwardly at the other him. He smirked and shrugged. “Well, this is honestly a fantasy I’d never expected to come true.”


	4. Chapter 4

Both the Empress and her Intended stepped into the Mess hall, while the Captain held back, a hand absently tracing over her lips. After what had just happened, she was sorely tempted to cut the night short, because, and she didn’t want to admit it, she was sorely tempted. “You okay?” She heard the concern in his voice and sighed.

“I honestly don’t know.” She turned to him. “This could be a very awkward evening,”

“Could be?” Chakotay smirked when the corner of her mouth turned up. Taking a chance, he pushed hair back from her face, and continued to drift his fingers through until his hand reached her shoulder. He leaned to her ear. “She is right about one thing. You do need to open yourself up.” At her sharp look, he continued; not allowing her to intimidate him. “Kathryn, over the last several months, after Quarra especially, you’ve distanced yourself from everyone.” He glanced inside the mess hall, noting the furniture was oversized and overstuffed pillows. “It’s one night. Just go with it and see what happens.” He stepped away from her. “Do you trust me?”

“You know I do.” She glanced in and without meeting his eyes hesitantly said, “but you know what will probably happen tonight.”

He stepped in front of her and angled her eyes to meet his. “Kathryn, nothing will happen if you don’t want it to happen. You know that I would never hurt you.” He took a breath. “If you want to go back to our ship, tell me now. We’ll go back and work on a way to get ourselves out of here.”

Her eyes moved blankly down to his chest. She lay a hand in her line of sight and mulled over what she may or may not want to happen that evening. She decided and partially closed her hand over his heart, then flattened her palm and gave him an easy pat. With full resolve, she met his eyes and smiled. “Let’s see where this evening takes us.”

Chakotay’s smile broadened, and he lay a hand at her lower back, and let her lead him into the room.

As the two walked in, several children under the age of ten rushed out. Empress Janeway gestured toward them and they stepped to she and her First Intended. The two were standing with a young man who looked to be in his thirties. “… your father this century?”

The tall, thin man shrugged. “He’s Father. He says ‘Hi’, by the way.”

“You’re…” Janeway gestured.

Kathryn smiled and nodded to the young man, who had a look of surprise on his face. “This is Jason.”

Jason scratched his head and bounced back and forth on his feet awkwardly. “When you said you were entertaining tonight, I didn’t realize you meant…” he chuckled “Yeah Dad’ll be — oomph,” he doubled over when his mother backhanded him in the stomach. 

“You will not speak to your father about this.” Kathryn sharply reprimanded. “I need for you to keep the little ones occupied in the playroom. We don’t need unexpected guests this evening.”

“Yes, Mother.” He glanced toward the galley. “I’ll just take some snacks and food if that’s okay with you, Neelix?”

“Oh yes, it’s perfectly fine with me.” Voyager’s resident cook agreed. “If you come back here, I can load you up with lots of goodies.”

Jason nodded, then turned to his mother’s guests, “it’s nice to… uh, meet you.” He turned, placed a kiss at his mother’s temple and disappeared into the kitchen.

As the young man left the room, Janeway asked, “does he live here or the continuum?”

Kathryn led her guests to a grouping of two large pillows beneath the central viewports. She and her Intended sat on one and she offered the other couple the one across from them. She partially lay on her side, propped by her elbow and the soft cushion. Her Chakotay spooned behind her offering her a solid back to lean on. “Oh, he lives here, but visits there. That was part of the deal.”

Neelix brought over a plate of fruits and cheese and set it on the small square table between the two couples.

Kathryn picked up some grapes and plucked one off the small vine, “I would have his child, but if he truly wanted a human’s influence in the Continuum, I would raise him too.”

Janeway settled on their cushion with the Commander next to her. Comfortable, but not too comfortable. She would have to ease into that. She picked at a strawberry. “Is he a Q?”

Kathryn nodded. “That’s why I wanted to raise him. A human with the powers of the Q? He needed to have a moral compass.” Her Chakotay fed her a grape. “And he does.” She groaned, “He has his father’s sense of humor though.” She waved her hand. “Nobody’s perfect.”

“He mentioned a playroom,” Janeway asked as her smile from the earlier comment faded. She recalled the kids who ran out as they entered. “How many children do you have aboard?”

“Around ten small ones at the moment.”

“Where do you put them all?”

“We have turned Cargo Bay two into a nursery and a playroom for the young ones.” Kathryn explained.

“Where does Seven regenerate, then?” Janeway asked, curious.

“Seven?” Kathryn quirked her brow.

“Seven of Nine?” When she saw the other woman shake her head, Janeway added, “Annika Hansen?”

“We don’t have a crewmember by that name.” Kathryn replied. “Who is she?”

Janeway glanced at her Chakotay. “She’s a Borg drone that we liberated several years ago. Cargo Bay two is where her regeneration chamber is.”

Katheryn partially sat. “You have Borg on your ship? Is that safe?”

Janeway propped her elbows on her knees. “We’ve had several. They’re no longer connected to the collective and regaining their individuality.”

“Interesting.” Kathryn leaned forward for a slice of cheese. “There are no Borg in our universe. We have eliminated them.”

“All of them?” Janeway asked, “how? Your alliance with the Q?”

“Partially, yes.” Kathryn held up her hand, “before you ask, no, the Q did not blink them into nonexistence.” She sat and explained. “We formed alliances with many of the species in this quadrant and together we defeated the Borg.”

Janeway leaned forward, interested. “Tell me about these alliances.”

Kathryn smirked. “I know what you’re doing, Captain.” She slipped off her sandals. “I know diversionary tactics when I see them.” She stood and made her way to the kitchen.

“Neelix, why don’t you go home to your Intended.” She smiled patiently when the Talaxian sputtered his objections. “It’s all right. We require privacy. I promise I won’t try to cook.” She winked. “The meat trays and wine I can handle.” She gathered the items she wanted. “Could you set the privacy locks on your way out, love?”

The Talaxian bowed, “Yes, Majesty.” He winked. “Have a pleasant evening.”

She gave him a wink and a broad smile. “That’s the goal.”


	5. Chapter 5

Kathryn walked back to where her guests sat and placed the meat and vegetable tray next to the fruit tray. She eased down to her Chakotay, turned to him, and pulled him into a rough deep kiss. Once they came up for air, she told him, “Beloved, why don’t the two of you run down to Cargo Bay One and grab a couple bottles of your best stash.” She turned to her guests, “That swill Neelix considers wine is as bad as the swill he considers coffee.”

“That’s one thing we agree on.” Janeway told her doppelgänger with a bit of a sharp tang in her voice.

Before he left with the other man, the Commander leaned toward his Kathryn and quietly asked if she would be all right by herself.

“If I can handle the Borg Queen,” she intoned quietly, “I can handle Arachnia here.”

He snorted, gave her knee a quick slap and followed the other man out of the room.

As the doors slid shut behind the retreating men, Kathryn moved to sit on the pillow next to the captain. Janeway leaned her arms on her legs and reached for a slice of what looked like prosciutto. She was picking it apart and nibbling, when the woman leaned slightly closer. To deflect, she commented, “What made you say yes to Q? He’s an insufferable pain in the ass.”

Kathryn smiled patiently. “He is.” She rolled her eyes. “The one drawback is I’m stuck with that man for eternity.” She picked up a radish slice from the tray. “But, when he asked, instead of turning him away, I listened. I asked, ‘why?’.” Kathryn swallowed the vegetable. “We ended up speaking the entire night and well into the next day. You’d honestly be surprised at how level-headed he can be when given the chance.”

“Are we dealing with the same Q?” the other woman asked. 

Kathryn laughed. “I treated it as a diplomatic agreement. I gave him my terms, he agreed, and we formed an alliance.”

“And that’s where our timelines branched off.” Janeway commented. 

The Empress nodded, “mmm hmm.” She pulled the other woman’s hand into hers. “It’s because of that alliance we’ve been able to all but accomplish peace in this quadrant.” 

“Oh?” Janeway asked, trying not to let the hand rubbing her palm distract her. “Wha…” she swallowed, “what was…”

“The first?” Kathryn replied, easing closer. “The Vidiians. Using the Continuum’s collective knowledge going back and forward centuries, we were able to cure the Phage. No magic,” she snapped her hand, “no snap. Just knowledge.” Her fingers began drifting lazy circles over the other woman’s wrist. A place she knew very well was an erogenous zone. “Do you know Doctor Pel? Danara?”

“Uh huh. We’ve met.” Janeway sighed, the motions at her wrist doing things she wasn’t entirely sorry for. “She and the Doctor…”

“The Doctor is her Beloved Intended.” The Empress explained. “One of the few concessions I made to using the Q’s magic. Pinocchio is a real boy, or man in this case.”

That perked Janeway’s attention, “What?” She looked up and found the duplicate face very near her own.

“He goes by Shmullus.” Kathryn nodded. She quirked her lip and lifted a brow. “We call him Les.” Her smile broadened when the other woman laughed.

Kathryn continued the ever so light finger touches on the other woman’s wrist. “How often do you laugh, Captain?” At the almost guilty look that crossed the familiar blue eyes, the empress moved her hand to frame the other face. “When was the last time you let yourself go?” She drifted the hand through the tightly coiffed auburn hair, loosening the controlled curl, straightening and letting it whisper across the top of the woman’s shoulder.

“Nothing will happen tonight that you don’t want.” Kathryn explained. “I can promise you, nothing is in anything you’ll eat or drink.” She leaned back and spoke directly. “Your ship is fine; they are safe here. Let tonight be for you.” She let her fingers pass lightly over the slightly different cheekbones and leaned in. “Let yourself be selfish for once.” She tentatively pressed her lips to the captain’s. “Indulge yourself.”

Janeway stiffened when the woman’s lips touched hers. When had she closed herself off to even the simple pleasures like coffee ice cream? As she tentatively returned the kiss, she caught a scent that was very much hers, yet there was another smell there, too. One she knew, but wished she knew better. Unbidden, an image of Chakotay swam into her thoughts. Her gentle, patient, and yes, as much as she didn’t want to admit it to herself, loving, warrior. His scent permeated the empress and oh God the two together was a heady aroma that drove straight to her core.

With that thought, Janeway deepened the kiss and any doubts she had fell away as quickly as her clothes seemed to vanish. The cool air wafted over her shoulders and she lay back with a whimper as the woman’s lips moved to her neck. The captain let her own hands drift over arms and shoulders of the feminine body above her, ridding the woman of her chiton and pushing the fabric to the thin waist.

Kathryn smiled against the delicate pale clavicle and swept a hand to the swell of a breast. As she lowered her lips to tease the hardening pebble, she felt legs wrap around her hips. She hummed against the sensitive skin and lightly nipped. Her free hand skittered deftly over her lover’s belly to tangle in the coarse hair at the apex of the captain’s thighs. “Open yourself to me, Kathryn,” she whispered. “Can I touch you?” She took the answering moan as an assent and slipped her finger between the woman’s slick folds.

“Oh, God,” Janeway bucked her hips as the empress’ well practiced fingers. She lay back on the pillow, her own hands grasping at the bare back over her. She arched when a finger, then two eased inside her. “Let yourself go, Kathryn,” her majesty encouraged. Janeway could feel her body tighten, the muscles quivering. She ground her hips harder, seeking the release, and cried out when it crashed over her.

The doors slid open as the two men walked in, bottles of wine in hand. The First Intended stopped at the crescendo of moans and turned to his companion. “Timing.” He set the bottles down and started toward the two women.

“Wait,” Chakotay halted the other man with a hand on his arm. “I’m not… I can’t…”

Amused brown eyes met nervous ones. “Are you telling me that,” he gestures at the two women writhing together, “does nothing for you?”

Chakotay huffed a laugh, “Gods it’s doing everything to me, the problem is…”

Intended Chakotay opened one bottle and took a large swig. “The problem is,” he handed the wine to the man next to him, “you’re talking too much,” and moved to join the women.


	6. Chapter 6

Chakotay stood and watched as the other man moved to his version of Kathryn and dropped kisses down her spine. His eyes moved toward the other woman. His Captain. His… he sighed and tipped the bottle he held and took a generous gulp. He took a deep breath and moved forward to the woman who was now eyeing the other two and pulling the dress she wore over to herself as a cover.

After placing the wine on the table, Chakotay sat behind the woman who appeared as though she was huddling uncomfortably and with some hesitation lay his hands on her bare shoulders. He felt her stiffen and pulled away. “Kathryn,” he whispered, “if you want to leave we can slip away.”

She turned to him, her eyes still darkened with arousal and lay her hand aside his face. “I’m okay.” She gave him a slight smile, then turned for a moment to the other two who were lost in their own passion. “I was holding my own,” she crooked her neck and chided herself, “well not really. She knows all my erogenous zones.” She gestured with her hand, “obviously.” She turned her body in his direction, curling her legs to the side.

“What tipped me over the edge was,” she leaned forward and buried her nose in the crook of his neck and dragged upward to his ear, “I could smell you on her.” She nipped at his lobe and pulled back slightly. “Well, him you.” she smirked, “same difference. Ish.” She pecked a small kiss at the corner of his mouth. “I liked it.” She leaned back enough to look him in the eye. “The combination of our scents. It was incredibly erotic.”

She traced a finger over his full lips. “Kiss me.”

“Kathryn,” he whispered, “we should talk…”

“Later,” she husked and pulled him close. “We’ll talk later.”

With a low growl, he threaded his fingers through the loose auburn hair and pulled her forward. His lips met hers with determination. He’d been denied this woman for too long and his body ached with the anticipation. His tongue forced her lips apart and met hers in a desperate need to taste. He could feel her hands lower and pull open the buttons of his shirt. His fingers met hers and it didn’t take long before his shirt was on the floor. His pants soon followed.

She lay back and tried to pull him over her. He hesitated another moment, which got a reaction out of the frustrated woman. She knew what he was doing, and she loved him for it. There she admitted it. She lifted and nipped on his bottom lip. “I promise I’m okay with this,” she assured him. “But I love that you are thinking of my feelings.”

He balanced on his elbows, “I will always put you first, Kathryn.”

She alternated between peppered kisses and her tongue over his collarbone. He tasted as good as he smelled. Her fingers dusted a trail over his chest as they lay side by side, body to body, his warm skin against hers. His hands explored as much as hers did. She felt the rumble of his groan clear to her toes and tightened her leg around his thigh.

He brought his leg up slightly as she ground into his hip. Chakotay reached for her hands and turned, holding her arms over her head, so he was now laying over her. He clasped one hand around her two and let the other drift down to brush over her breast; her answering whimper fueled his desire, and he tasted his way down her body. Now that he could, he wanted to leave nothing of her body untouched. 

As he drew lower, he could smell her arousal. The knowledge that he did this to her, that she reciprocated his feelings, was nearly his undoing. He paused, his nose against her belly and counted to ten. Willing his ardor to cool. He wanted the first time he had sex with this woman to last longer than four minutes.

She got impatient and pulled at him. “Please, Chakotay, don’t stop. I need you, now.”

He knew she was ready; he could feel her wetness against his upper chest. He gave her belly a quick nip before moving upward to capture her lips in a heady kiss. He felt her legs wrap around his hip, so he reached down and guided himself into her heated opening. He had intended to ease into her tightness, but Kathryn had other ideas and thrust her hips upward as her calves pressed his downward, sheathing him fully in one thrust.

That movement alone nearly made him come. That and her cry of pleasure. “Gods, Kathryn you feel… fuck, I need a minute.” He lay over her trying to get his body to relax away from the impending climax.

Kathryn arched her back as his pelvis connected with hers. Oh God, if she’d known just that movement alone would have been so damned good she’d have done this years ago. She wrapped her arms around Chakotay as he lay over her catching his breath. After a few moments, he began a slow thrusting movement, and she gave herself over completely to him. 

As their lovemaking sped, Kathryn could hear the sounds of the other pair’s coupling. She turned her head and met the eyes of the Empress. She reached for the other woman and they clasped hands across the distance of the two large pillows. Kathryn’s voice caught as her orgasm built to a crescendo. She felt a male hand clasp hers across the divide just before she lost herself completely in the haze of pleasure.

— 

In the quiet moments, just after lovemaking the two couples moved closer, lay together and lazily explored each other. Any lingering nervousness had now gone and a comfort in each other settled as the four touched each other with practiced hands. 

They fed each other fruits, vegetables, wine, followed by licks and kisses; Kathryn having decided to at least give them tonight. Her ship was in no danger. For once. She decided to think of herself and be selfish. She deserved it.

The touching became more intimate, more insistent. Soon the four were a tangled mass of limbs and any thoughts of the world outside the mess hall had completely vanished.


End file.
